


Stranger

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [138]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e11 Nightmare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversations at the burger joint drive-thru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

_what are you what are you what are you get out of me out of me out of me_

"May I take your order?"

 _This grows tiresome._

"Two ranch grilled chicken wraps and a root beer, please."

 _what are you what are you what are you get out of me out of me out of me_

"Thank you. Proceed to the cash."

 _Shut up._

Azazel only needs to stay in this body long enough to catch the Winchesters on their way out of town.

(Such interesting things she hears when they finally find their way to her, too.)


End file.
